bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Betadron
Betadron is a Baku Sky Raider Bakugan in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. He combines with Kodokor and Mutabrid to form Gliderak. His Battle Suit is Combustoid. Information Description Soaring to extreme heights, Betadron wreaks havock as one of the most dangerous Baku Sky Raiders. His perfected wings and body structure can fly fast and dodge attacks. And with his cruel look he can bring fear to even the strongest Bakugan. He is the leader of the Nonets. His only goal is to destroy Drago and will do everything he has to achieve that. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In Evil Arrival, he appeared in the Doom Dimension along with the other Nonets, arguing with the evil Mechtogan, Coredegon, Slycerak, Exostriker, and Mandibor. In Wiseman Cometh, he and the other Nonets were freed from the Doom Dimension by Wiseman. They then fought the Battle Brawlers while Betadron was battling Drago. He helped summon the evil Mechtogan and was later defeated alongside the other Nonets when they lost control of Mechtavius Destroyer. In Mysterious Bond, he along with Kodokor and Mutabrid fought against Drago and Reptak. They combined into Gliderak but were ultimatly defeated when Drago and Reptak formed Aeroblitz. In The Prodigal Bakugan, he was talking to Wiseman. He was incredibly annoyed by the fact that they lost to Drago again, scaring Tremblar, Worton, and Stronk into closed ball form. In Combination Impossible, he was arguing with Wiseman and was still angry about their losses against the Battle Brawlers. In Enemy Allies, he appears again, furious at their third loss to the Brawlers. Later he battled the Brawlers along with the other Nonets. He was batling Drago and later helped summon the evil Mechtogan. He was defeated when Mechtavius Destroyer lost the battle. He was arguing with the Nonets in Gunz Blazing, discussing if they were being used by Wiseman. Betadron appeared again in Battle Suit Bash, testing out his new Battle Suit Combustoid against Drago's Battle Suit Defendtrix. He was hit by Defendtrix's E.M.P.S. (electro-magnetic pulse system), and retreated soon after being released from its effect. In Countdown to Doomsday, he battled the Brawlers along with the other Nonets with his Battle Suit Combustoid. He then fused into Gliderak and battled Aeroblitz. He helped summon the evil Mechtogan and was later transported back to Wiseman's headquarters along with the other Nonets when the Mechtavius Destroyer defetead Dragonoid Destroyer. In The Eve of Extermination, he battled the Brawlers along with the other Nonets and helped summon the evil Mechtogan. He was defeated when Mechtavius Destroyer lost the battle. In Gunz Lives, he fused into Gliderak and battled Drago, explaining the Nonets' deep desire for his elimination. Instead of completing his goal of defeating Drago, he and all the other Bakugan were defeated by a rampaging Coredegon. ; Ability Cards * Night Vizaler * Black Burn * Mash Burn * Orion Shield Game The Darkus version has 940 Gs, the Haos version has 900 Gs, the Pyrus version has 950 Gs, the Subterra version has 920 Gs, and the Ventus version has 970 Gs. Trivia *He has the same voice actor as Helios. His personality is also very similar to Helios, like his desire to kill Drago. *His head looks highly similar to Agunimon of Digimon Frontier. *He seems to be a mix of characters, such as a werewolf/dragon hybrid, his chest is similar to Phantom Dharak, and his face looks slightly similar to Strikeflier's face. Gallery Anime betadron ball form.jpg|Betadron in closed ball form Wise5.PNG|Betadron in open ball form Screen Shot 2011-11-19 at 9.54.02 PM.JPG|Betadron in Bakugan form Sfdsa.JPG|Betadron flying 1.JPG|Betadron appearing for the first time Screen_Shot_2011-09-13_at_8.52.30_PM.JPG|Betadron using Black Burn Wise31.PNG|Betadron with Mutabrid and Kodokor Wise13.PNG|All the Nonet Bakugan summoning Coredegon and the other Mechtogan Wise12.PNG|Betadron with all the other Nonet Bakugan Screen Shot 2011-09-19 at 7.04.06 PM.JPG|Betadron's stance when using Night Wiseler Screen Shot 2011-11-25 at 7.15.34 PM.JPG|Betadron about to use Night Vizaler Screen Shot 2011-09-19 at 7.05.10 PM.JPG|Betadron using Night Vizaler Screen Shot 2011-09-19 at 8.00.18 PM.JPG|Betadron after using Night Vizaler Screen Shot 2011-09-19 at 8.00.58 PM.JPG|Betadron about to get hit by Fusion Dragonoid's Dragon Trasher attack Screen Shot 2011-09-19 at 8.01.25 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-19 at 8.02.52 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-19 at 8.03.04 PM.JPG|Betadron talking to Drago Screen Shot 2011-09-24 at 4.02.09 PM.JPG|Betadron flying Screen Shot 2011-09-24 at 4.09.01 PM.JPG|Betadron dodging Fusion Dragonoid's attack Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 5.16.11 PM.JPG|Betadron using Orion Shield Game Betadron.png SkyRaider BetadronPackaging.png|Pyrus Betadron's packaging SkyRaider BetadronPackaging2.png|Darkus Betadron's packaging Artwork_PyrusBetadron.png Category:Bakugan Category:Baku Sky Raiders Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Villains Category:Nonet Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Connecting Bakugan Category:Characters